Feels Like Yesterday
by chounojou
Summary: "Kau lupa ya, Kei-kun?" / Ya, semua terasa seperti baru terjadi kemarin sehingga Kei melupakan sesuatu. TsukiYachi. #IHFE 2016


Kei merasa seolah semuanya baru terjadi kemarin. Baru kemarin dia berlatih di depan cermin untuk mengajak Hitoka bicara. Baru kemarin dia akhirnya bisa mengajak Hitoka makan siang. Baru kemarin dia akhirnya bisa berbicara sambil menatap mata Hitoka tanpa mengacaukan kalimatnya. Baru kemarin akhirnya Hitoka bilang bahwa dia ramah. Bahwa biasanya Hitoka merasa segan karena Kei sulit didekati, tapi hari itu, Kei terasa "ramah". Tidak mengejek, tidak sarkastik, tapi ramah.

Kei mengaduk kopi di hadapannya. Sebenarnya tidak perlu karena dia belum memasukkan gula atau susu ke dalam sana. Dia hanya kembali teringat pada hal lain. Saat itu, dia juga menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya dengan mengaduk kopi. Di hadapannya, Hitoka duduk, menunggu Kei menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang sebelumnya terpotong. Seperti biasa, matanya yang menatap Kei terbuka lebar, senyum kecil menghias mulutnya. Hari itu, Kei meminta Hitoka menjadi kekasihnya.

Hitoka menerima.

Semua kejadian setelahnya terasa berlangsung dengan cepat. Rasanya kemarin dia masih memanggil Hitoka dengan nama "Yachi" dan Hitoka masih memanggilnya "Tsukishima". Hanya butuh beberapa kali kencan dan sebuah ciuman untuk mengubah panggilan itu menjadi "Kei" dan "Hitoka".

"Hei, Kei- _kun_ , kau dengar tidak?"

Kei kembali ke masa kini. Duduk di hadapannya adalah Hitoka, gadis yang dulu mati-matian dia ajak berbicara. Yang demi dia Kei berusaha agar terlihat lebih ramah. Yang demi dia Kei rela mempelajari banyak hal demi mencari bahan pembicaraan. Yang demi dia Kei rela digoda teman-teman satu klubnya yang mengatakan "Ternyata Tsukishima bisa punya pacar juga?!"

Yah, nyatanya kini si "pacar" sedang berada di hadapannya, menunggu reaksinya.

"Ah, maaf. Ada apa?" tanyanya, merasa bersalah karena tidak memperhatikan. Untungnya Hitoka tidak mempermasalahkan itu.

"Anak-anak klub voli Karasuno akan mengadakan pesta kostum Halloween nanti. Kita alumni juga diundang. Aku tidak tahu siapa saja alumni yang akan datang, tapi bisakah kita pergi?"

Mata Hitoka yang berbinar-binar seolah memaksa Kei untuk berkata "Ya."

' _Curang_ ,' pikir Kei. ' _Kalau dia menatapku dengan mata seperti itu, mana mungkin aku bisa menolak_?'

"Tunggu, berarti kita harus memakai kostum?" Sebuah pemikiran hinggap di kepala Kei tepat sebelum dia menyetujui ajakan Hitoka. Hitoka menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Ya! Mereka yang akan mempersiapkan semuanya. Kita hanya perlu memberi kabar apakah kita bisa datang atau tidak."

"Oh," Kei menggumam paham. Dalam hati dia merasa khawatir. Kostum akan disediakan oleh penyelenggara? Kira-kira kostum macam apa yang akan didapatnya nanti? Tapi...

"Pasti akan menyenangkan, Kei- _kun_!"

Pendar di mata Hitoka bersinar lebih terang dari sebelumnya. Hal ini membuat Tsukishima merasa tidak tega kalau harus menghancurkan hati Hitoka dengan penolakannya. _Dia tidak pernah ingin mematahkan hati Hitoka_.

"Baiklah," kata Kei akhirnya. Hitoka tersenyum lebar, terlihat sangat bahagia.

' _Ya_ ', pikirnya, ' _apapun demi senyuman itu_.'

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengabari mereka agar mereka bisa menyiapkan kostum untuk kita," seru Hitoka ceria, segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan-nekan.

Kei menyaksikan semua itu dengan senyum di wajah. Dia setengah tidak percaya ini benar-benar terjadi. Dia setengah tidak percaya bahwa kini, keberadaan Hitoka di sekitarnya sangat terasa wajar. Padahal, rasanya baru kemarin Hitoka memperkenalkan diri sebagai manajer klub voli. Rasanya kemarin dia merasa gugup hanya dengan Hitoka berdiri di dekatnya saja. Rasanya baru kemarin, tapi sekarang, Hitoka sudah berada di hadapannya, begitu dekat sampai rasanya tidak nyata.

Tapi _toh_ itulah yang terjadi.

Kei tersenyum, menikmati apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"Wah, sepertinya sudah mulai malam," gumam Hitoka sambil melihat keluar jendela. Benar, di luar sudah mulai gelap. "Aku belum memasak makan malam," gumamnya lagi.

Kei menghabiskan kopinya dalam beberapa tegukan. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang."

Hitoka mengangguk.

"Ya!"

 **000**

"Hitoka, apa aku benar-benar harus memakai ini?" tanya Kei tak yakin. Di cermin, bayangan yang terpantul sama sekali tidak bagus. Kumis palsu di wajah, sebuah topi merah besar dengan huruf "M" yang tidak kalah besar menghiasi kepalanya. _Overall_ merah melengkapi kostumnya.

"Bagus, kok!" Hitoka tersenyum, terlihat cantik dengan gaun putri berwarna merah muda. Tiara kecil melengkapi penampilannya.

Ya, kostum mereka adalah Mario dan Sang Putri.

Alis Kei berkerut, tak percaya dia akan membiarkan orang lain (selain Hitoka) melihatnya seperti ini. Hitoka menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Yang lain juga memakai kostum, kok. Tenang saja," Hitoka meyakinkan Kei, membuat Kei menghela napas pasrah.

"Baiklah, hanya hari ini saja."

"Waaaah! Terima kasih, Kei- _kun_!" Hitoka berseru bahagia, refleks melemparkan dirinya ke pelukan Kei. Kei tertawa kecil, menepuk kepala Hitoka.

"Dasar," katanya.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang ganti terbuka, menampakkan seorang anak anggota klub voli Karasuno. Saat melihat Kei dan Hitoka, wajahnya langsung memerah, dengan panik dia meminta maaf lalu terburu-buru menutup pintu. Kei dan Hitoka saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya tertawa.

"Jadi, kita keluar sekarang?" tanya Kei.

"Un!" Hitoka mengangguk semangat.

 **000**

Seperti kata Hitoka, ruangan pesta dipenuhi dengan orang-orang berkostum. Ada yang berkostum seperti karakter _game_ , dan sepertinya Kei menemukan seseorang yang berkostum Bowser. Bahkan sebelumnya mereka sempat bertemu Hinata yang sedang menggunakan kostum replika Gillie Suit, pakaian kamuflase tentara.

"Ini hanya replika yang dibuat dari kantong plastik yang dipotong panjang-panjang," jelas salah satu anggota klub voli, yang mengenakan kostum zirah Eropa. Hinata tampak tidak peduli bahwa itu adalah replika, dengan bangga memamerkan itu dan berkata "Ini yang sering dipakai tentara, loh!"

"Hinata- _kun_ tidak banyak berubah," Hitoka tertawa geli. Kei? Sudah dari tadi dia menertawakan Hinata. Dia tidak repot-repot menahan tawanya.

Setelah melihat kostum yang dipakai orang lain, Kei jadi merasa tidak terlalu buruk.

"Oh, Tsukishima! Kau masih tinggi, ya!" terdengar suara keras yang tidak asing. Kei berbalik dan mendapati Nishinoya dalam kostum Pikachu.

Lagi, dia tertawa keras.

"Sepertinya adik-adik kelas kita pengertian sekali. Pikachu... bhu—" katanya di sela tawa. "Mungkin sekarang, kalau _senpai_ melakukan Rolling Thunder, akan keluar petir sungguhan," katanya lagi.

"Hei! Jangan tertawa!" protes Nishinoya. "Tapi kau masih ingat ya, Rolling Thunder! Itu memang jurus legendaris, sih." Nishinoya mengangguk bangga, dan itu membuat Kei semakin ingin tertawa.

"Legendaris, tentu saja... hehe..."

"Oh, sebentar lagi acaranya mulai! Sudah ya, Tsukishima! Sampai nanti!" Nishinoya segera berjalan mendekati panggung setelah melihat pembawa acara muncul. Merasa bahwa Nishinoya benar, Kei berbalik, mengajak Hitoka mendekat ke panggung...

...tapi Hitoka tidak bisa ia temukan.

"Ke mana dia?"

 **000**

Rasanya hal yang seperti ini pernah terjadi. Saat itu, mereka pergi ke taman bermain. Seperti saat ini juga, Hitoka hilang di tengah kerumunan.

"Yachi?" Ah, ya. Itu masa di mana Kei masih memanggilnya Yachi. "YACHI!" Kei berteriak sekeras mungkin, berharap Hitoka bisa mendengar dan menemukannya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Tidak ada yang menghampirinya.

Kei tidak menyadari kapan mereka mulai terpisah, dan taman hiburan ini luas. Tidak hanya itu, saat itu adalah hari libur. Taman hiburan sedang mengadakan _event_ musim panas, pertunjukan kembang api. Tempat itu penuh sesak dengan pengunjung, ditambah dengan hari yang sudah semakin gelap pula. Kei tidak punya pilihan selain merasa cemas.

"YACHI!" Kei berteriak lagi, kembali ke tempat terakhir dia bersama Hitoka, di kios es serut. Dalam hati dia berdoa semoga Hitoka belum berjalan terlalu jauh dari sana.

Kei menemukan Hitoka di plaza kecil yang sudah mulai ditinggalkan orang-orang. Pertunjukan kembang api sudah hampir dimulai dan semua orang mulai berkumpul, tapi tidak Hitoka dan beberapa anak kecil. Hitoka duduk di bangku yang ada, memeluk kakinya yang ketakutan karena kejaran kembang api tikus yang dinyalakan oleh beberapa anak-anak. Anak-anak itu juga berlarian, panik karena kembang api mengejar mereka.

Yachi tertawa bersama anak-anak itu.

"Yachi Hitoka!" seru Kei, tanpa sadar memanggil nama Hitoka. Hitoka mendengarnya dan menoleh. Segera setelah melihat Kei, dia segera berlari menghampiri Kei.

"Tsukishima- _kun_! A-apa kau mencariku? A-aku—maaf, aku—"

Kei tidak membiarkan Hitoka menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia menarik Hitoka ke dalam pelukannya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi saat itu. Dia hanya ingin melakukannya.

"Jangan membuatku khawatir," kata Kei, napasnya masih memburu karena berlari mencari Hitoka.

"Tsukishima... _kun_?"

Anak-anak yang berlarian tadi menggoda mereka, dengan nyanyian yang tidak jelas nadanya mereka berkata, "pacaran~ pacaran~", tapi Kei tidak peduli. Hatinya sibuk merasa lega karena berhasil menemukan Hitoka.

 **000**

Yang terjadi sekarang juga seperti itu. Bedanya, Hitoka tidak sedang bersama dengan sekelompok anak-anak, melainkan dengan semua manajer (dan mantan manajer) yang hadir ke pesta. Sepertinya mereka bersenang-senang membicarakan entah apa. Kei tidak ingin mengganggu.

Maka Kei beringsut ke sudut ruangan, mengawasi jalannya pesta dari sana. Pada awalnya memang dia tidak tertarik mengikuti pestanya, tapi kini setelah dia berada di sini, ternyata rasanya tidak buruk juga.

 **000**

Malam sudah larut, pesta sudah usai. Kei lega akhirnya dia bisa melepaskan kumis palsu yang konyol itu. Hitoka sepertinya masih belum puas mengobrol, tapi bagaimanapun, mereka harus pulang. Kei sudah berkali-kali mendengar Hitoka berkata, "Sudah dulu, ya!" pada para manajer, tapi dia tidak juga beranjak dari sana.

"Hitoka," panggil Kei. Hitoka menoleh, meminta waktu sebentar untuk meminta nomor kontak yang belum dia miliki. Tapi setelah itu, Hitoka malah kembali mengobrol.

Kei ingin sekali membiarkan Hitoka mengobrol seperti itu, tapi mereka harus pulang sekarang atau mereka akan ketinggalan kereta terakhir.

"Yachi Hitoka! Kita harus mengejar kereta!"

Seketika itu, obrolan para manajer terhenti. Mereka semua menatap Kei, kemudian saling berpandangan satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya tertawa.

Sial, rasanya Kei juga ingin menertawai dirinya sendiri. Mau bagaimana lagi? Rasanya semua seperti baru kemarin. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin dia mengenal Hitoka. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin Hitoka menjadi kekasihnya. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin panggilan "Yachi" berubah jadi "Hitoka". Semua terasa seperti baru terjadi sehingga Kei melupakan sesuatu.

Bahwa nama Hitoka sekarang adalah Tsukishima Hitoka.

Sungguh, nama itu masih terdengar seperti mimpi di telinga Kei, tapi yah...

...itulah yang terjadi.

 **Feels Like Yesterday**

By

 **chounojou**

disclaimer

 **Haikyuu! (c) Furudate Haruichi**

" _Kau lupa ya, Kei-_ kun _?"_

 **END**

 **A/N** : Selamat IHFE 2016~ Maaf saya kalo nulis suka ladur sampe Mario, Pikachu, dan Gillie Suit kebawa-bawa XD Anyway, ini pertama kalinya saya menginjakkan kaki di fandom Haikyuu! (buat nulis fic. Buat fangirlingan doang sih jangan ditanya) jadi salam kenal~


End file.
